Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kunoichi Fates
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: UPDATED 11/15/15. LAST UP 12/16/14. BACK AFTER ALMOST A YEAR!Targeted by the greatest crime syndicate the world's ever known, a young woman allies herself with those who lurk in the shadows. She must learn the ways of the ninja and become a finely sharpened blade to protect her mother and sister, the city she loves, and seek revenge against those who murdered her father. CasPril(?)
1. Homato Yoshi!

A reporter targeted by the the greatest crime syndicate the world has ever known must ally herself with those who lurk in the very shadows to be taught the ways of the shinobi, and become a weapon herself to secretly protect the family she loves, and the city she calls home.

I don't own TMNT. Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird in association with Nickelodeon do.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kunoichi Fates

My name is Hamato Splinter; this is the story of our family. One Rat, born in Japan and pet to my beloved master Hamato Yoshi. Father to some very unique sons. You see-my sons are turtles. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. And our extended family. April O'Neil, and Casey Jones.

My sons and I are not your ordinary variety of animals, but let me first give you a little back story;

SPLINTER'S POV

Sixteen years ago in Japan my master was to become the next head sensei under our master in the sacred society of shinobi, or ninja if you will known as the Foot. My master was happy, in a peaceful time, and was recently married to Hiruko (AN: In my story I like that name) and they had a beautiful child. But that happiness was short lived.

Hiruko had been promised in an arranged marriage to the equally talented, if not brutal head of the Oroko clan Oroko Saki. But Hiruko loved Hamato-sama dearly, and uncharacteristically of a woman in the Foot clan rebelled against the will of her grandfather, the master, but with surprising results. The master respected her courage and in his great wisdom saw fit to overrule her father's will and allow her to marry whom she thought worthy of her heart.

As time went on Hamato Yoshi would continue to woo her with his flowers, and silly songs, and even in training sessions where he might pin her, and she would reward him with a kiss on the cheek which made Oroko Saki even more furious as he gazed upon them with contempt from the very shadows, and had sworn revenge upon those who would defile his family's honor.

The days had went by and little by little I mimicked my masters movements as I always had, and I was rewarded with rice and imported cheese after he saw me copying advanced techniques he referred to as 'high chunin to low jonin level.'

(AN:Yes those are real terms, not just from Naruto. Lol).

A few months after the wedding tragedy struck, all within the confines of a night. Hamato Hiruko died from a near imperceptible food poisoning which was 'diagnosed' by the clan's head doctor Oroko Saki, and within a few weeks Oroko Saki's family had all been slain. The blade used was the Hamato family heirloom which was thrust into the throat of Oroko Saki's mother through to the wooden wall behind her. As the master was not prone to rash judgments, he ordered forensic evidence to be determined by the few scientist in the Foot familiar enough with such matters to get to the bottom of the murders.

The blade only had Hamato Yoshi, and his now long deceased father's DNA and blood on it. Saki demanded the only remaining Hamato family members to be put to death as recuperation to the family he had just 'lost.'

Again the Foot master declined stating that the baby was too young to be tried for a family's crimes and too young to be without a father, and that the Hamato family had served the Foot with honor for over eight generations. They would be exiled, and their family fortune confiscated by the foot except for twenty five thousand American dollars in which a new life might be started abroad.

Oroko Saki outwardly showed a mild reluctance but would not blatantly disrespect his master outright. This would take a bit of cunning on his part.

Master Yoshi did his best to defend himself to a council of peers and was allowed to take certain items with him such as his family sword and other assorted weapons. Once he left, he held a basket with a child in his right, a small cage carrying myself and a large backpack. Yoshi did still have a few friends who believed him and chose to leave with him and were allowed to do so, but with the understanding that they would never be allowed to return to the Foot.

After boarding the coach section of the plane with me now hidden inside of his Kimono pocket we had a quiet uneventful flight which lasted all of ten hours. Once in New York, Brooklyn I believe master had called it we all made our way to a shelter that fortunately had just opened so there were beds open. We all had found our barrings and it fell to master to bring us all together as we had become a new ragtag group of Ronin, or outsiders. Little by little, step by step all of my master's new family made homes for themselves, and master was last as he still felt the sting of the loss of his own wife he did not feel he was worthy to move forward until he paid tribute to her somehow which is why he said yes when he was to teach a martial arts class in basic ninjitsu at a local dojo to under privileged youth which he was well suited for doing, and he did not have a problem with the low pay as he became accustomed to not having a lot of money, and enjoying the freedom that brought. For nearly a year he taught before saving enough money to move into an apartment with his child. We were all happy; but happiness is not meant to last in the world of shinobi.

One night when master Yoshi arrived home I tried to warn him that someone was behind the door, but I could only do so much in my cage. He saw my erratic behavior and immediately went on alert. Striking down with a Katana, a long Japanese sword narrowly misses my master. He ducks, dodges, leaps left, then right avoiding each strike until his attacker's partner sliced across his neck with traditional kunai daggers.

I felt a rage unlike anything I had felt before. I shook my cage and ran back and forth until it's door was open enough for me to lift the rest with my body mass. Once out I leaped toward the first of the two I could, and sliced with my claws and bit down with my teeth as much as possible maiming one of the attacker's faces despite being covered by a mask.

My master was still alive and in the fight, but he was quickly losing blood. I was thrown off of the one man who was then intent on ending my life with extreme prejudice. But I did not care. I would protect my master and his pup if I had to die to do so. But I was not enough. I heard little bits while I was jumping out of harms reach such as 'The Foot has a new master,' and 'The Shredder has ordered your execution as a missing nin. He does not have the old man's weaknesses which spared your for so long. He was killed and a new much stronger leader now holds our respect and obedience.' That was the last thing my master ever heard before being decapitated. Blood splattered everywhere.

I did not have time to grieve. It was now my duty to save my master's child, but my one second lapse was all the time it took. I heard the baby scream out and as I looked, I saw blood in her makeshift crib all over her white blanket even in the darkness of the room. I tried to jump out of the way as a naginata descended upon me as my survival instincts would not let me just join my master in death. But I was not fast enough as half of my right ear was sliced off. I lost my balance in conjunction with the pain. I did not know what to do. I tried to fight off the darkness that was falling upon me and leaped again to battle, but was kicked by the other assassin out of the open window. I landed on top of a sewer drain. In the cold night all I could do was go down in hopes of returning to the surface to somehow recover my master's sacred family objects from the dojo's underground storage unit. That was all he had left.

I found a dry piece of newspaper and wrapped myself up in for the night and was fortunate enough to find a pipe pumping some form of hot liquid which kept me warm. Next I would have to find food, and a more permanent shelter.

The very next morning I start my search for food, and shelter although it does not last longas I was alone, and scared. No friends, and no family. The few other rodents I found down here were feral and not interested in mates of any kind. I did however follow silently for a few days until I learned how to scavenge for myself so that I may sustain life, if a pitiful excuse for one.

Within a week I run across this glowing can. It looks to be food but my instincts tell me to stay away from it. As I start to walk away I hear a scream. The scream of a little child. I look up and see that there are turtles falling down from an open hole on the sidewalk.

'No son. We will get you some more turtles. You can't go into those nasty sewers.' The adult said.

I don't know why I felt I could understand their words, but they felt almost natural to me.

Regardless, once I saw that the turtles were alive I began to walk again. But something felt off. I turned around and saw the turtles eating the glowing substance and despite myself ran over and tried to get it off of them. I could not help it. I had already lost my master and the little master whom I took as my duty to protect. As I finished cleaning them as best I could I realized how much of the green substance...green. How do I know colors?' How much of the green substance had gotten on me. I began to ache. From head to toe, and the pain became unbearable as I began to stand erect without much control. Suddenly I fell to the ground, and as I looked up I saw the same had happened with the turtles, although they seemed to be a bit more resilient to whatever just happened to us. I walked over and the strangest thing of all happened. I asked...

"Are you alright?" I spoke! Human words came from my mouth. Those three words spoke volumes of what had just happened. But even stranger was what had happened next. The four turtles looked at me and said one word in unison which would change our worlds forever.

"Da da!"

I hope that you all enjoyed. I am going to continue this story as I had just watched an ep of the newer Nick TMNT's fight of Kurai vs. April which inspired me to write this. It is NOT based on any series or storyline per se, but I just thought a story focusing not only on the turtles, but their closest friend would be awesome too. Sorry if this was a bit graphic. It is going to be much more so than any of the tv shows.

Read, Review, and come back for more in a few weeks. (Got to work on my other stories too. Lol. If you all like Power Rangers I have two ranger stories going on right now. Again, I don't do g or pg. Only T and higher as I write for an older crowd. Medabots might be the only exception if I ever get back to that story.


	2. April O'Neal Part One

**HEY EVERYONE. SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ON THIS ONE SINCE IT'S INCEPTION. I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY COME BACK TO IT, BUT I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED. I FOCUS MAINLY ON MY NARUTO STORIES, BUT I CAN'T LET THE REST BE NEGLECTED CAN I? SO THIS STORY IS BACK. IT'S ALIVE. ALIVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>PhinalPhantasy Hey Phinal. You have been one of my biggest supporters where writing is concerned as you review all of my stories. Your a great friend and I am so grateful. You also serve as a brainstormer with me at times. Just want my readers to know that PhinalPhantasy kicks $$. lol. This is just a quick thank you for that. Also-Took some basic ideas from the 2003 series, comics, movies, and the original cartoon, and decided to pull what I could from their and make the rest as original as possible. Such as April's behavior in his chapter. It's original, and based off of some old friends. It was really funny to watch. PS. EVERYONE THAT'S A POWER RANGERSENTAI/KAMEN RIDER FAN. GO CHECK OUT HIS STUFF. IT'S AWESOME!**

**MookieRoo: My Victorious hero! BEST VICTORIOUS WRITER EVER! Thank you for taking the time out to review a few of my stories. I am glad you enjoyed chapter one of this story. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**BelleDayNight****: You took my Bloody Dance story from fourty reviews to nearly 60 in like a week. Then started reading my Shinobi Senshi story (which took a little convincing. Lol), but I am very grateful for you sticking with me on my projects. Plus kinda sorta semi-beta'ing a few ideas I had and areas I could improve. Thank you again. PS. Everyone. Go read her stuff. It's AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES: KUNOICHI FATES: APRIL O'NEAL PART ONE.<p>

* * *

><p>April O'Neal<p>

It'd been ten years since my father Kirby died in that 'accident' at TCRI. No one would answer the questions of a fourteen year old girl high school student, and my mom who was going to sue suddenly lost her nerve; so I had to bide my time. But our bills suddenly paid, house paid off, and two new cars might have had something to do with it.

I studied as much as possible. I joined the journalism club at school. The debate team, and even the chemistry club, as it touched on the forensic sciences. I was called a geek. I didn't care. My desire was to discover the truth of what happened to my father.

No one would go through the trouble of hiding something so thoroughly if there was nothing worth finding.

After being beaten up by girls and guys alike in the backwater town I used to live in, I, along with my mom moved away from home and in with my older sister Robyn in California for a few years.

But my senior year was something to remember. My father left me a substantial amount of money for when I turned eighteen. Against my mother's wishes, four month's shy of my twentieth birthday I moved back to my early childhood home in upstate New York which was under both our names which allowed me to force the issue at eighteen. Surprisingly, the house had been left relatively untouched. I cleaned it up with some of the few friends I still had left in the area and got the power, water, phone, and internet turned on. I replaced the gas stove, and the gas water heater with electric ones, but kept gas powered generators just in case.

I even got the Marrow boys from down the street to cut the grass in the front and back yard for me. Surprisingly they remembered me. I was their babysitter from five through nine until we moved. At first I was set to pay them forty dollars each, and some Dominos since it was relatively still a good deal. My lawn was in bad shape. And one hundred and ten dollars to clean the gutters, trim the bushes, mow the front and back yards, and pressure wash the house.

That all changed when I caught them ogling my goodies. And not just the girls. I was wearing a semi low cut, yes semi low cut blouse. Not even that revealing. I was in somewhat short-cut off jean shorts, but not enough to be considered 'Daisy Dukes.' Just trying to stay somewhat cool. But their eyes were glued to my butt and legs. I was washing mom's old pick up truck and planned on trying to restore it and was barely paying the boys much mind, but the mirror on the truck's passenger side gave them away.

Their mower was on, mouths agape and both Doug and David continued staring at my ass and legs. I was ready to ensure their chances of having children diminished. Significantly. I inconspicuously walked into my garage and grabbed one of my favorite toys. While I was in California, I took up a new hobby. I replaced by flip flops with tennis shoes, and walked outside with my custom made Bo-Staff.

By then they went back to mowing the lawn, and trimming the hedges. But someone had to treat them how to treat a lady.

They looked up and saw the staff, then the look in my eyes. Doug told me of a few issues so I knew that he knew that look well from a few girls at his school. David also knew that look. From having gotten his brother out of trouble multiple times prior due to his inability not to leer without it being so obvious.

David walked over to his brother's side. Doug then asked me simply, "We're caught aren't we?"

I extended one arm to the side open palmed. I then closed my palm one finger at a time. Each knuckle was heard cracking.

Chills were sent down the boys backs. I could tell. I could even see the goosebumps which started to become prominent. As I started walking closer, David pulled out a cell phone, and warned, "We're still minors. We know we did something stupid, but you wouldn't want to go to jail for assaulting us would you?"

He had me. Unless I could get to that phone first. Before I took another step he said, "I know your smart. Super smart really. So I think you would know about live uploading."

I did. I stopped cold. My left eye twitched. I was potentially being outwitted by a fourteen and fifteen year old. This didn't bode well for my ego.

David said, "I will erase the fact that you began coming toward us with a deadly weapon. The feed is uploaded, but It won't go live for two hours, and I can stop it from happening from home on my Mac. I know how much you hate them, as you mentioned that once or twice which is why I chose to use the Mac program. So that you will have a harder time hacking me, and possibly being too late to stop millions of people from seeing you make your social media debut as a psychotic, crazed power ranger."

"One problem," I retorted with a small smile. "I haven't done anything yet. And what they will see is two horny little brats trying to extort something out of me. Seems we are at a bit of a crossroads boys," I said with a slight bit of deeper Sultry added to my normally high pitched voice. I could see Doug nearly lost it. David gave off a slight tremble, but didn't want to be beaten by a girl I guess.

"I have a proposition for you April. My mom and dad said that your parents were always rather...frugal. Right?" David questioned me.

I was a little surprised by his question, but I nodded.

"And did that tradition pass on to you by chance?"

I shrugged, then carefully asked, "Yeah. I guess so. Why?"

"You were already planning to spend about one hundred and ten, to one hundred and thirty dollars on this project," he stated, not asked.

"And?" I asked annoyed.

"Well first I and my brother would like to apologize for our behavior. It is not like we are actually super pervs or anything. It's just that since you moved back a month ago, we had a bet going. You are absolutely spellbindingly-beautiful. When we first saw you when you moved back, we were grounded fighting with each other to get out the front door to meet you again. Dad didn't appreciate us giving each other bruises over a girl."

As annoyed as I am with them, I couldn't help my face reddening a little. No one had ever said such earnestly sweet things about me, and not wanted to jump directly in my pants.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, we are growing young boys and wanted to see what you'd look like in a bikini. Not any further. We are, again, not super pervs. But the sight of you today made us forget ourselves for a moment. So as a way of apology. You can pay us twenty five each. That will save you fifteen each. Thirty dollars, and we will finish washing your truck for you."

I thought about it for a few minutes then nodded. They 'sent' me on my way. I went inside, made a snack, took a nice long shower 'after' locking the bathroom door. I Put on some less revealing clothes. Need the boys focused for now, I laughed to myself a little. After a nice cool glass of lemonade and watching the evening news for a couple hours, the boys came to get me.

I walked outside and down the steps of my old home. It had been six hours. They'd been home to delete the files as promised. I considered not giving them the money after their mischief, but they were just being misfits. I couldn't blame them too much. I tended to get myself into trouble too. A lot actually. I looked at the grass. The branches were trimmed on the trees. The grass was done immaculately. The truck was washed, and a thin coat of wax on it. The boys even went as far as to pressure wash my driveway. I was tempted to just give them pictures of me from my last trip to the beach with some friends in Cali. But I thought better of it.

I took some pictures of it, and e-mailed them to my mom right quick. I sent the boys home after I paid them. I ordered the pizza, and when it arrived, I decided that the boys had earned a little treat. I took out a few slices for me, and left the rest for them to take.

After I thought of an appropriate reward I called the boys back over. My hair was in a sloppy bun, and I was wearing an old bath robe. I looked at the boys and ordered them to hand me their phones. They reluctantly obeyed. I handed them the pizza after I saw that there were no additional videos of me. They were in the recycling bin. I took he liberty of finishing the process just in case they changed their minds later and wanted to have something to blackmail me with. I noticed Doug tried to keep one picture of me. I thought about deleting it too, but decided to let the brat have one keepsake as they did so much extra work today.

I instructed them to go to the living room as I needed their help on one last thing. Once there I brought down a plastic bag with something in it. I let my reddish brown, slightly curly hair down. Then I pulled out what was in the bag.

Their mouth's dropped slightly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I asked, "I'm going to the lake in a bit with some friends. I was wondering if you think I would look good in this?"

They looked at it, then at me and the annoyance in their voices obvious, "You are twisted and evil," David said.

Doug then accused, "Now your just messing with us now that you know how idiotic you make us act."

I fought back tears. Not of feeling guilty. But of the laughter that threatened to emerge. I then said, "Oh. Then I suppose you won't compare the one I'm wearing to help me out?" I said before they could question me. I dropped my robe to reveal my black slightly more revealing bikini. I knew it was wrong messing with them, but this was the most fun I had in a while.

Plus the looks on their faces made my whole month of being home so far worth it. Doug fainted while David stood their slack jawed. I quickly put my robe back on, and snapped my finger to wake them up. Both of them had nose bleeds. I was then terrified that I gave them some sort of hemorrhage.

David snapped out of his trance first and grabbed a handful of napkins. He woke his brother up. Quite frankly... I thought I broke them. Fortunately it was only temporary. They cleaned themselves up.

David would not let me help. He said, "perfection should not be permitted to lift her fingers for the damage they might sustain would be too much for me to bear. Your beauty is similar to that of Jennifer Lawrence. But you have slightly longer legs, and your hair is so long and beautifully curly. Your hands smoother than silk and your eyes shining like twin diamonds in the star lit sky."

I was annoyed that again, a high school freshman was able to one up me and made me blush. Both Doug and David made promises I didn't ask for. Not to reveal what happened. I think it was more to keep them from looking wimpy than keeping me from getting in trouble. My body is that of a woman, but my mannerisms aren't quite their yet. I mentally chastised myself for my manipulative behavior, and figured I still had a long way to go before I was truly mature enough to call myself a woman.

After they left I walked around the house and did a perimeter check. Locked all the doors, windows, and set the alarm. The alarm being my dad's old trusty rifle which sat beside my bed. I slept wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p>Two months later.<p>

Things were interesting since I transferred from UCLA a few months ago. I moved into my family's old home. I reunited with some old friends and made some new ones. I double majored in computer sciences and journalism which is definitely not an easy thing to pull off. I had no choice but to give up some of my extra curricular activities as I needed to focus on school and studies here at NYU's satellite campus closest to me. An hour drive to and from school. The gas bill alone would devour my small fortune.

Fortunately I still made time for the journalism club, and the mixed martial arts club. It wasn't like what you saw on TV with a lot of submissions etcetera, although I did learn some. I learned how to defend myself, and how to take on multiple opponents at my last school which focused on Tai Kwon Do and weapons training from various instructors. This club expanded on that and taught me moves which allowed the use of my knees, elbows, fist, and even my bum. The latter is a last resort. Not to mention the few new weapon skills I picked up.

Well today As I was headed to my car I saw four people walking over toward me. Normally I would have just ignored it and kept walking, but something told me to set my bags down. My instincts were right. I was back in regular clothes after taking a quick shower in the gym. So I was not in the best clothes to fight in. They were restrictive and The looks in their eyes were cold, and disgusting.

The first, a man of Asian descent with a huge black mullet. He didn't say a word. With his massive lumbering body I was anxious and already on alert. Good thing I was too. Out of nowhere, he took a swing at me. I ducked back, and kicked his right knee before he fell. He screamed out in pain, and smart mouth April O'Neil was in play as I said, "The eighties called. It wants it's mullet back!"

Second was a black girl with a Mohawk. She seemed to know how to fight as she threw punches and kicks in succession that almost blurred. I was already tired from my training, but it was not enough to stop me. I took a few steps back, ran forward, and performed a jumping side kick to her abdomen which made her double over.

I was heated by then. I finally went into a stance which I tended only to do when I was getting serious. I looked at the other two and screamed, "Who's next?!"

The tallest was a white guy in a purple business suit. He didn't appear like he belonged with these bozos, but when he held up his hand, the others slowly stood up and retreated. I was breathing hard, and my eyes most likely bloodshot.

After they made it to a car that was near my Fusion and left, I slowly picked up my items as a few people were running over to me.

One guy asked, "Are you okay? I saw what happened from the George Washington building and called the cops. I tried to make it down here in time to help you too."

I was about to tell him to buzz off when I saw two squad cars pulled up. "At least there is one chivalrous guy left in the world," I admitted with a small smile. "What's your name?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Casey. Casey Jones."

By then it was seven fifteen, and I was just ready to go home and sleep. Normally I would Make sure to do all of my homework at school as I knew the moment I got home, my new groupies would be there waiting. After seeing my staff, the boys mentioned to their parents that I might be a martial artist, and we all started talking and I even sparred with all of them at one point. Only Mrs. Marrow was actually my superior. Fortunately I didn't have a neighbor for over three miles except the Morrow family. Almost every day at eight PM we would meet in front of my house. That gave me ten minutes to get inside, get back in some non revealing gym clothes, go back outside and I would train Dave, Doug, their sister Lacy, and even their dad Miguel. Their mom was actually a much better martial artist than me despite having received my black belt in Tai Kwon Do, but her kids seemed to respond to me which helped in her training with them. We all learned from each other. What I didn't know at first was that she was my Mixed Martial Arts instructor's sensei.

That explained a lot of my bruises in the club. But tonight something happened. I told the police about my bizarre incident, and they took the report as there wasn't really much else they could do for the night. I made my way home, and expected to pull up to an empty yard. I almost cried at what I saw.

All four of my students sparred, and waited for my arrival. The father who was a green belt, formidable in his own right bowed and asked, "Is everything alright sensei?"

The other three students knelt. I don't know what I ever did to earn this respect but it touched my heart so much it hurt. I bowed in apology to my students and said, "Nothing a little time with my favorite students can't fix."

Unanimously the four called out, "Hai sensei!" which affirmed my request.

Maybe tonight can be salvaged after all.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

NYC

"Guys. We need grub,"

"You know we can't let father pick or we will have Sushi again."

"I'm even sick of Sushi Pizza."

That last sentence froze three of four brother's who the fourth in an orange bandana nearly crashed into.

The day when their orange masked brother didn't want 'any' kind of pizza, the world was doomed.

* * *

><p>To be continued in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kunoichi Fates-Chapter 3. April O'Neal part two. There is a reason April is being featured so prominently. This is an April centered story. But don't worry. The Turtles will get to kick major SS too!<p> 


	3. April O'Neil Part Two

PhinalPhantsy: Less than a Month for this one. What is the world coming too?

BelleDayNight: Is Casey gone forever...or are they destined to meet again one day? ;)

MookieRoo: Thank you. Your review was pretty amusing. lol. I hope not to disappoint.

* * *

><p>AN: April having to deal with pervs will become a bit of a running joke. Just FYI.<p>

* * *

><p>April Part Two<p>

* * *

><p>It'd been rough for the last couple of weeks after the attack. David and Doug made it their mission in life to life to be my only slightly perverted body guards after I finally informed everyone of what happened. The only reason the got that out of me was because police cars kept a vigilant watch over my house for a few days afterward. The Morrows were smart. Plus I didn't want to place them in any danger.<p>

My home security system evolved too. I had a family of martial artist as friends less than a block away. A Random pick for a home alarm sweepstakes which happened to come from where Jacob Morrow happened to be the CEO. I tried to refuse, but I was outvoted by my new extended family five to one. My mom will likely never let me live it down. She won this round.

Today the technicians arrived and set up the alarm. It was odd however. Services were paid for by the company, and it was supposed to be all inclusive, but every room I went in, I had to double check the windows, and eventually started to watch every piece of the alarm as it was set up much to the technicians chagrin.

I was semi-familiar with the alarm system so I tested every piece after they finally left, and found that some of it wasn't set up correctly, there were back doors installed on the software for the system and a few other issues. I confronted Jacob and he assured me he would he'd look into it. Thirty people were fired a few days later. Most of whom assembled the alarm systems, and some of the installers.

Jeff even pulled an 'Undercover Boss." It was awesome as I got to help from the technical point of view. I helped set up cameras and a took down forty more corrupt employees over a month period.

After a few more months passed, I ran back into Casey Jones. Seemed he was kicked out of school for bashing in some guy's face for trying to rob some other guy. Casey just seemed to have too much baggage. I know he dug me and even admitted he thought I was the hottest 'mama' on two legs, but I had to stay focused on school.

I managed to stay out of trouble for the most part. That was until one night when I pulled into my driveway to find my mail box broken into. My garage door busted, and police held two thugs in mask in the squad car. And a small fire that was put out. Someone tried to send a message. I guess I need to find out who did this and return the favor.

It didn't take me long to figure out who did it. A gang more known in the city. The purple dragons left their calling card in the form of a stamp on my front door, and all but dared me to do anything about it. I would not be run off from my home.

I'd every intention of doing so until the next day. I came home to find an ambulance in my driveway. I was shocked because no one lived with me. But the Morrows had a spare key just in case of emergency.

My chest nearly caved in on my heart when I saw Lacy laying constricted on the gurney. Her brothers at her side holding her hand.

"What happened?" I choked out.

"Get the hell away from her you monster!" Lacy's mom screamed as she took a swing at me.

I blocked in time, but I'll be damned if it didn't hurt like heaven.

"It's your fault my baby is like this. She saw someone trying to sneak into your house. She called the police, then me, her father, and her brothers. I told her to go home because she didn't need to try to play the hero. But no. She had to defend her poor sensei's honor!"

My knees wobbled under the verbal assault. "L..Lacy."

"Don't even say her name. You don't deserve to."

"Mom. Lacy will be okay. It's not April-sensei's fault," David softly tried to defend before his mother smacked him and said, "Shut he hell up. My baby is in critical condition thanks to this bitch."

The police ignored the two strikes as they were busy with the assailants who were refusing to talk.

I never felt so bad. Never knew such heartache as I did when my second family turned their back on me. I went inside, packed a few bags, my spare laptop, and my flat screen tv and left without so much as a goodbye.

I stayed in a hotel for the next few weeks until graduation. My mother, sister, and to my shock, Doug, and David were there for me and cheered me on as this girl walked across stage.

A job interview was set up in the big NYC, and I knew I had to move on with my life. If I didn't I would just continue to hurt those I cared about.

Right before I headed off I asked my mom and Robyn to give me a second with the boys. I asked them, "How is she?"

They didn't need more than that to know who I meant.

"Lacy is fully recovered, which is the only reason we were allowed to catch a ride out here. I think my mom wants to apologize to you. She was a bit off when you last saw her."

"No. Your mom was right. This drama seemed to follow me wherever I went. I guess they were trying to recruit me into their gang maybe? But I wouldn't play ball."

I looked around to make sure no one was near as I said, "If you keep the house clean, you all can use it until I find a buyer. Just to get away from your parents for a while. Or some fresh air. Since I'm moving no one should bother you."

I noticed a bag had been set beside my car. I carefully opened it, and along with some of my martial arts equipment and my rifle read,

_We will see you when your ready to come home sensei. _

_Good luck on your journey._

_We love you and will miss you._

_You don't have to leave._

_Lacy, Doug, David, Jacob, and Lucille Marrow. _

I wanted to cry. I wanted to go home and be happy with my mom, sister, and adopted family.. but I knew if I stayed, I'd keep them in danger. It's the reason I didn't tell Mom or Robyn about the string of violent attacks on me, and the Marrows.

I took off the heavy robe, and put it in the back seat of my Fussion, and noticed the boys again looking at my butt. This time I shook my head and let them have this one as it would be the last time they saw it or me for a while.

I hugged them, and sent them on so I could drop them off at the airport. I had an apartment lined up, rent paid for the first six months, and an interview at Channel 6: WRGB (CBS) and Channel 3: WSTM-TV (NBC)—Syracuse.

It took nearly four hours to get them dropped off, and myself to the city. I found an old building over an old antique shop. I figured since antiquing was another hobby of mine, I could help an old mom and pop shop out every once in a while with some advice and patronage.

Two days later I was dressed in my vest suit, and fell into the role of experienced reporter despite the fact that I literally had no experience outside of mundane collage papers and a few field reports as a reporter on a few small stories concerning car break ins on school property.

I was hired by channel three. I was so happy I could scream from the mountaintops. Or at least the nearest skyscraper. That was until I received my first assignment as a bikini wearing weather girl. The new senior editor and anchor decided it was time for a new gimmick, and I was the perfect piece of ass for it.

When I showed up on set and was told what was expected of me, I was a little taken aback, and reluctant, but was told it was the easiest way to jump on the fast track.

At first I thought it might be fun. A little hazing for my first day, but when I found out it was meant to be permanent, I stormed out of there so fast their heads spun. I walked to the CEO's office in the bikini they provided, and burst in on a meeting between executives of different networks.

I could give a rats ass about that. I walked straight into what my dad used to call 'an old boys club,' and up to Mr. Charles Pennington, CEO and COO of Channel three and said, "Your anchor for the six o'clock news is a perverted piece of trash who expects me to shake my money maker like some sort of stripper eye candy to get people to turn into this station for the weather. Well I'm not going to take it. I'll go somewhere where I am appreciated as a journalist. Oh. And if my recording of the 'weather,' I emphasized, "shows up on any broadcast or or digital anything I will sue you for everything your worth. I don't care that my some of my favorite shows are on this channel!"

Before I could storm back out, he called out to me and said, "Your name madam?"

"April. April O'neal!"

"Well Ms. O'neal. If you would have waited a few moments until my meeting was over we likely could have ended this without the childish little display. And the eye candy as you called it was my idea. It is a little gimmicky, but effective none the less. And as most of the serious executives of all of the major broadcast stations are sitting at this table... I doubt you will get hired for anything but those low brow jobs you just accused my company of being. As for the threat of a law suit; you may not have paid attention to your contract when you became an employee here, but all video belongs to the company. You have no claim to it. And that contract also prevents you from applying for another job in broadcasting for at least two years. You are young, and you are arrogant. Not good combined qualities to start with in the journalistic world. So thank you for your interest in working for channel three news. Now get the hell out of my building. Security will see to your immediate exit."

I was steamed. I was pretty sure my eyes were bloodshot by that point. But I would not be owned by this corporate clown even if I was in the wrong. So I said, "Oh. You mean the contract that I didn't finish filing out yet. The contract that I was going to finish after a successful day on the job to make sure I wasn't being screwed over? Sorry to disappoint, but there are only four signatures on that contract out of the nineteen required, and the non-compete is not one of them. Your lawyers try to hide things in gibberish, and fancy words, but I know fancy babble talk myself. I'm fluent in it, Spanish, and Japanese. I am not one to be trifled with. Oh. And I didn't quite get to the part of the contract that stated anything about material belonging to the company. It's good that you all have the option to finish the electronic contract later as it is normally more convenient, but not when you're trying to take advantage of someone new to the world of journalism."

I turned around and started to walk away. I heard a boisterous laugh as security walked up to me. I turned around at the door to the gigantic boardroom, and saw a rotund, balding man who was stoned faced before. He looked at Pennington and said, "I like her!"

I was confused, but started walking again before he called out, "Wait a moment young lady. I have a similar contract over at channel six. But I will give you a two week trial. If you want it it's yours."

"WHAT?" Pennington roared. It was obvious he was kind of pissed.

"She stood up for herself. In a bikini mind you. She does have a long way to go, but I see too much potential to let her get away. Maybe even a news anchor one day."

I was stunned. I then had the courtesy to blush, and took the jacket offered by the security guard kindly offered.

"I'd be honored, Mr...?"

"Bern. Bern Thomson," he answered with a smirk. "Be at my office personally at eight Monday morning. Don't be late."

"Yes sir!" I called.

I was escorted downstairs where I retrieved my clothes, dressed and departed channel three news. Channel six was my first choice to begin with, but I never received a call to interview. Then I was hired on the spot as I was fired from channel three. I guess my luck is changing after all.

I went in Monday morning, had a camera person assigned to me, and my own secretary. I thought I was going in as an entry level reporter. Usually no one is put out in the field with a camera person. They shadow someone for a while etcetera. But my instructions were what caught me off guard the most that morning.

'April. You impressed me. Now impress me more. Go out there and show me why you deserve to be in that blazer, and on TV. You have two weeks to blow my mind. Your contract has not been completed as we verbally agreed. Only payment for work completed, and you submit and approve of if I also approve.'

I didn't have contacts set up around the city yet, but made fast friends as I frequented a few places, and made substantial purchases. Today I was a block away when I received a tip that a store was being robbed.

It was an electronics store. Not big news there, but I had to try to be Ms. Super star. My cameraman Vernon refused to leave the news van, so I used a single handed camera, and snuck closer to the action. What was I thinking?

I was beside the small little gas station inbetween the two stores and recorded everything I could as quietly as possible. I was under the cover of night and things seemed like they would be okay. I was wrong.

I saw the back of the shirtless one. He was built like a building. But that wasn't what drew my attention. His tattoo was one I knew too well. Below the tattoo of something reminiscent of a black foot was the rage inducing image of the purple dragons.

Common sense overpowered my need for answers, and I attempted to slither away like a thief upon the night. I made it halfway to the van before I was spotted. I have trained very hard, and even brought my riffle from home, but none of that did me any good as they slowly approached as I slowly backed away.

But something happened. I don't know how. I just remember something covering my face, and dragging me off. I screamed, and screamed. I was not accustomed to being helpless.

I heard what sounded like it could be a manhole cover. I was being dragged off to die. I screamed. Kicked, punched, and elbowed every direction I could. I heard a few groans before I was struck on the neck and fainted.

The last thing I heard was, "Damn that bitch packs a punch.."

To Be continued.


	4. Raphael

BelleDayNight chapter 3 . Oct 22

Well I'm certainly glad she didn't stick with that weather girl job! Do stations realize they alienate half their audience with gimmicks like that? Was that the turtles in the end? Did you know Sean Astin voices Raphael in the newest TMNT cartoon? I had no idea, but he's so cool, that makes me happy!

YOU WERE MY ONLY REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 'S RIDICULOUS! I WAS PISSED, BUT I DO BELIEVE IN REWARDING THOSE WHO HAVE MY BACK. I WAS JUST GOING TO SEND YOU THE CHAPTER VIA MESSAGES, BUT OPTED TO PLACE THIS POSSIBLE CHAPTER ONLINE ANYWAY. SO BelleDayNight, this chapter is for you.

ALSO-I DIDN'T KNOW IF I WOULD HAVE HER FOLLOW THROUGH ON THE GIMMICKS OR NOT AT FIRST, BUT I DECIDED I WANTED A STRONG, YET FLAWED LEADING LADY.

I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SEAN ASTIN WAS RAPHAEL. DID YOU KNOW THE VOICE OF THE 80S CARTOON RAPHAEL PLAYS 2012 SERIES DONNIE?

THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

* * *

><p>HERE IS A SHORT CHAPTER. QUALITY OVER QUANTITY.<p>

* * *

><p>RAPHAEL<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh," the young woman cried as she regained consciousness.<p>

Bit by bit she remembered what happened despite being blindfolded and hands bound. I watched her and debated what I should do. I saved her from those thugs, but now what? I carried her halfway across the city before I realized I didn't know where to take her. So I did the only reasonable thing a teenage mutant ninja would do. Ask my Otouto. My little brother Michelangelo. The most scatterbrained of all of us.

I raced through the darkness of the sewers with the chill of night dancing upon my bare arms. I felt protective of this human woman for some reason. My instincts immediately told me to trust her. My legs tired from pushing past my limits. My heart pumping ninety miles per minute. My inner voice, that little tiny ounce of our soul that tells us beyond the physical that something is the right thing to do told me to protect her.

Glancing at the doorway into the tunnel leading to what my family and I affectionately call the lair, I realize I had made it home. I froze however. I pulled out my bootleg cell phone my brother Donatello set up for me and I took a deep breath as I dialed my youngest brother.

"Answer the phone damn Mike," I swear.

After a few seconds, "Michelangelo's world famous video game player here. How may I help you?"

"Shut up Mikey, and meet me outside. I have an issue. And leave the boys out of it," I instructed dangerously. "This girl had cajones the size of a football. She took this rifle," as he took the bullets out of it carefully, " and this camera and was trying to catch those purple dragon bastards in the act in this crazy downpour. She's skilled as she almost knocked me out on accident. Her driver dipped on her, and there were at least sixty of those crackheads there. I might have been able to take them, but there was still a bit too much light. I didn't want to reveal my presence. You know how sensei feels about that."

Michelangelo cringed alongside his brother at that thought as Raphael continued, "I removed the manhole cover, jumped up, grabbed her as I covered her head with the blanket on top of the car behind me. Almost as if it was meant for me to find it," he said as Michelangelo listened with interest. "I hid in an area just dark enough not to be spotted. Somehow fate was on my side. A loud booming sound erupted for a moment. Just long enough to distract the mooks. I jumped back down into the manhole. But the second I jumped down, I jumped into the one below that. The one that leads to the old 34th street subway stop. I closed the second manhole behind me. There were like four ways I could have went. They missed the one right below them when they came down. At first at least. I raced here as fast as I could. They kept finding ways to track me until I got past the old train with that door Donnie fixed with that electronic code a few miles out."

"Damn son," Mike sighed as he leaned against the wall rubbing the back of his head. "We can't keep her in the crib without sensei finding out. And I love Leo to death, but he's more of a boy scout than Captain America. You might as well pay the piper now bruh. You know it won't end well any other way. Less hurting you will have to deal with in training sessions."

I chuckled a little at this as looked at the unconscious girl sitting beside me. She began to stir. I sighed and gently picked her up and moved her inside to the living room as I called out, "Sensei. I need to speak you with you please."

I sat her on the chair and knelt as my father came into the living room. His eyes immediately caught sight of the now blanket-less young woman and allowed a small groan. I knew I was going to be grounded for life.

Sensei asked in a deceptively calm voice, "What is the meaning of this Raphael?"

I braced myself and told him the tale of how she was trying to uncover something concerning the dragons and how I was just out for an evening stroll when it all went down.

Then the unexpected happened. The girl who I still thought was asleep spoke, "So I _was _attacked and saved by someone."

I looked at her as she lifted her head and glanced in my direction first. I thought she'd faint like the girls did on TV. Her breath caught, then she somehow managed to roll back over the couch, and ran for the door amidst her scream. I was quicker than her and managed to beat her to the main entrance. But then she pulled out some Hwaurang type stuff that I use In Tekken. Her feet were quick and powerful if not the most refined of movements. I ducked, dodged, blocked and parried most of the strikes. But when she did get a hit in, they hurt like a bitch.

Eventually I had enough. I caught her, flipped her over in hopes of incapacitating her without hurting her. She caught herself, and stumbled back a few feet. I was getting frustrated as I yelled out, "Damn!"

In my frustration I punched a small hole in the brick wall.

"That's enough Raphael!" My father's voice commanded.

The girl turned to see the voice of her apparent savior.

"I am Hamato Splinter. I would like to formally welcome you to our home," he said with a bow of respect.

Then the girl fainted. I was done. I walked past her collapsed body to the kitchen, grabbed a Snapple and plopped down on the sofa as Mikey who waited outside the door in case she made it out of the lair.

Master Splinter allowed my actions as I had just fought the girl I saved from an attack earlier. He understood my frustrations. My two other brothers however might not be so understanding. I heard Leo and Donnie walked up as I turned on the tv and signed as Star Trek came on.

* * *

><p>AN: IF YOU APPRECIATE THIS STORY, SHOW YOUR LOVE WITH SOME REVIEWS.<p> 


	5. LEONARDO

Malani Yamano chapter 4 . Jan 3

I am liking where this story is going update soon please. Working on my latest Naruto fic as we speak. Will be updating very soon.

I WILL BE CHECKING YOUR NINJA TURTLE STUFF SOON TOO. I HAVE JUST BEEN SUPER BUSY. I AM SURPRISED I CAME BACK TO THIS STORY.

Belledaynight chapter 4 . Dec 28, 2014

Raphael is my absolute favorite! I like how he was "done" with April by the end. The snapped bit was hilarious for some reason. Sean Astin is one of my favorite actors, ever since I met him about a decade ago I like to support his work. I'm surprised Mikey was so helpful! And Raf didn't even have to bribe him with food!

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER

PhinalPhantasy chapter 4 . Dec 20, 2014

Dude April giving Raph a run. That's no joke. Also love the Raph and Mikey banter LOL.

THANKS. THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT MORE SERIOUS THOUGH. FAIR WARNING.

PhinalPhantasy chapter 3 . Dec 20, 2014

Been a while since I had the chance to review your stuff :) nice job April. Love how she got the Ch. 6 job LOL. Does she have the bright yellow jumpsuit? :D

NAH. YELLOW SLACKS FOR NOW, BUT MAYBE A NOD TO THE JUMPSUIT LATER.

Leonardo

The night sky's chill felt good against my skin. It was the only time I could truly feel myself soar through the air like an eagle as I jumped, flipped and slid on and off surfaces. Parkour incorporated into my ninjitsu training has made me quite deadly on the battlefield... though there are very few fields of battle I have seen outside of training with my brothers and father. Although I was a bit surprised when I was asked to help Don with his technique. He took note of a few things outside of Ninjitsu he wanted to incorporate as well after seeing two movies. One staring someone named something Jaa or other. The other staring the guy from the Spawn movie. We looked into seeing if the move sets were real, or if they were just movie magic. After learning one was called Thai Boxing, or Muy Thai, we began sneaking into Tai training sessions and recording them with our shell phones. HD cell phones... Thank you apple for putting out new phones so quickly. People toss their old ones when they might still be in near new condition. (AN: Android User Here. Lol). Tonight was our thirteenth week of secretly training in the arts. It took a lot of effort not to fall into our new stances around our father and brothers however. We wanted them to be a surprise when we finally unveiled them. Getting past the ever watchful eye of sensei was not easy however. So adding secret community service helped. Cleaning areas under the streets and on the streets where we could not be seen. It helped us in our stealth training and other pursuits.

Luckily, one of our cleaning routes took us to an area that worked on mixed Martial Arts. Picking and choosing the best ways for quick take downs such as seen by Michael Jai White in his film Never Back Down Part Two. Moves that are quick, concise, and to the point. One odd thing happened a few weeks ago however. There was a woman who did manage to catch Don and I practicing in the shadows. She didn't shriek like I would have expected her to. We eventually figured out she was partially blind and fully color blind. But she could see us well enough to tell us our stances were off and how to correct them. We managed to work through the movements much easier after said meetings with the mysterious woman who only addressed herself as kouun-ryuusui, but she allowed us to call her Ryu-hime as she was kind of pretty. Going cloud, or maybe flowing river if I'm not mistaken. She said she was following in the footsteps of the one she admired so long ago. My Japanese is a little rusty. But she stated that she traveled the world learning different Martial Arts. It was the one thing that made her content. After several such weeks, she disappeared almost as mysteriously as she appeared, leaving only a note on an old abandoned car that told us she was proud of our accomplishments, and to keep practicing. It was sad to see her go, as she was our first human friend. But we followed her wish and continued to practice in secret as much as we could. Five hours a day we managed away from home. I believe Splinter suspected something as Don's speed increased dramatically as he was always the slowest of us four brothers. Not to mention my bulking up a bit. But I tried to become more cut rather than bulky to keep from losing my speed advantage.

Tonight ended like most other weeknights as we finally reached the opening to the manhole near where we lived. Only another quick mile run to which the brainiac was more than willing to take as a challenge. Now that he and I had been secretly training, his confidence had skyrocketed. I could tell he really wanted to test his new skills against Raphael. The clan hothead. We finally made it to the last block of sewer when I heard what I thought was a battle as I walked up to our home. But I did not move any faster, nor did my walking partner as it was likely Raphael letting off some steam, or Mikey being forced to train as he'd been slacking the last few weeks. The ripe smell of sewage lessened the closer we got to the den we called home by the efforts of my brother Donatello and I this evening as we attempted recycling project. When we finally arrived at the south entrance, we saw Raphael taking on a woman in yellow slacks, and a dark brown blazer. Instead of jumping in to help Raphael, I took note of Master Splinter who stood their patiently. I decided to do the same and placed my hand on Donnie's shoulder to signal him to hang back.

The girl was good. Maybe not ninja good, but damn good none the less. I was impressed. Touches of Tai Kwon Do, on top of Karate, and Juijitsu. Perhaps even the Brazilian variety. Don looked over at me and whispered, "Is she really so good that Raph is struggling?"

I shook my head in the negative. Raphael was trying to contain rather than defeat. It was impressive to be honest. I am not used to seeing him use this much self control. The violence lasted a few more moments until sensei intervened. Upon seeing him the girl fainted. Not to be completely unexpected. But what Raphael did made me shiver. He saw the girl on the floor, his eyes hard and walked passed her as he sat down and turned on the tv after saying something along the lines of, 'I'm done.'

Donnie and I decided to make our presence known, though I doubt Master Splinter, or Raphael missed us. Don went over and immediately sat the girl in the old recliner beside the couch as I joined him. Master splinter walked over with each step deliberate. He stopped behind Raphael and punched the top of his head. Just hard enough to ensure his point was gotten across. Raphael's attitude and behavior was not acceptable.

Splinter would have normally made us, whoever made the error in judgment go train, but it seemed if that was not to be the case this evening. I knelt down on my knees and looked to my father and sensei. "Seeing as we have our first guest father, I take it we hold vigil over her and keep her safe until we figure out what to do with her?"

He nodded, "Yes Leonardo. I want you and your brothers to train. It seems as if your brotherly cohesion is falling apart as you have spent so much time apart lately. I believe time training will reforge the lost links in your bond. Raphael explained why he brought this girl here. His intentions were good, if actions foolish. I need time to think."

Humbly as I could, as I wanted to show my father due respect I answered, "As you wish otou-sama," with a deep bow.

"As you wish _otou-sama,_" Raphael mocked. "We are an American family. We don't live in Japan, much less feudal Japan," despite thinking of Michelangelo as his otouto.

His words stung splinter. I could see the hurt in our father's eyes as Japan was originally his home. A place he truly loved. Splinter was about to say something. Shell, I was about to try to take him down a notch. But what happened next surprised the living shell out of me.

Donatello glared at Raphael and struck like a viper. His fist hit Raphael's face like a Mack Truck. Raphael was thrown backwards off the couch and landed face first onto the cement floor behind it. The sound echoed throughout our home. My mouth in addition to Mikey, and Splinter's most likely let in a few flies as our lips were agape. Stunned beyond anything we'd have ever expected to see. Raphael knocked on his ass by Donnie.

But Raphael wasn't considered the toughest of us for nothing. He shook it off and flipped forward with bloodshot eyes focused on Don. Don held his eyes with equally cold hostility. Splinter knew that he could stop them, but this is something that they needed to get out of their system.

Before Splinter could order them to the training area, Don's voice downright terrifying said, "Dojo... NOW!"

Raphael chuckled mirthlessly as he noted, "So little brother's finally grown a backbone huh?"

"You're going to wish I hadn't by the time I'm done with you," Donnie warned.

My heart was racing. I was scared for Don. I didn't want him to be brutally beaten. But then I remembered just how much work we've put in. How hard we've trained for the last thirteen weeks. Raph wasn't getting an easy win.

Raph entered the dojo first. Since our first layer flooded and was destroyed we had to find a new one. This one underneath the old train station would cost too much to demolish so the city decided to leave it be. The better for us I guess. We spent nearly three years getting this place turned into a suitable home and a dojo just happened to be a part of that home. Well, walking in here today didn't feel like part of home. It felt like a funeral was about to occur.

Mikey was slightly trembling, and I wrapped my arm around him as otou-sama placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Donnie then said, "You have disrespected my father for the last time in front of me. I am going to beat you straight, or kick you out. You've got to go if you can't show proper respect to the man/rat who raised you as his own son!"

Raphael was obviously still steamed about getting hit, but he saw a look on Don's face that even being outside the sparring area knew not to mess with. Don took off his purple mask and walked over to the Hamato Honor shelf and bowed before taking a Hitai-ite. A white blue headband with a metal plate on the front with the Hamato clan.

Splinter, like the rest of us knew very well that this was now considered a duel. Splinter would have stopped it had he known, but the moment Donatello put on the Hitai-ite, all bets were off. It would have been an affront to Donatello's honor. That being the way of the Hamato. Raphael's cold eyes took on the sad eyes of someone who was hurt. I could tell that he didn't really want to truly hurt Don, but again, Don put on the headband. To honor his opponent, Raphael waited until Don was seated and proceeded to perform the same ceremony.

Normally Splinter, being the Ninja of Jonin rank would have officiated the battle, but seeing how hurt he was that his sons had come to this point, I stepped in. He nodded appreciatively. Once between my two brothers, with my third back with splinter I said, "This will be a battle of honor. No killing blows, as are the rules of the Hamato unless going against an enemy of another clan. Weapons are discouraged, but are allowed, but only Kunai, Katana, and Tanto. You can not leave the designated area which you both are already familiar with. Do you Both understand?"

They nodded. "Then stand," I ordered. Once they complied I stated, "You will have ten minutes to get your opponent out of the fighting area, or knock them out. If Both of you are still standing at the end of the time limit and will be considered a draw and a rematch must be scheduled. Now bow."

They bowed to me, then to each other. I then raised my hand and brought it down in a quick chopping motion as I called out, "Hajime!" to which both warriors flipped back, as I fllipped out of harm's way.

"You don't have to do this Don. I don't know what came over you, but surrender now and avoid a world of hurt," Raphael half taunted, half warned.

"You're nothing but a bully Raph. I thought it would be Leo or even Mike who brought you down a peg or two, but it looks like the nerd's about to fuck you up son!"

And they ran forward, Raphael with two Kunai, Donatello with nothing but his fist, feet, and wits. I pray that we all survive this.

To Be Continued in DONATELLO.

AN: FIRST GO HERE. OKAY, THIS STORY IS NOT BASED ON THE NEW NICK SERIES. IT IS IT'S OWN THING. THAT SAID, DON'T SLEEP ON IT. I PROMISE... IT'S GOING TO REALLY SHINE. DON'T FORGET TO FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. GET THE WORD OUT THAT TMNT STORIES CAN BE BAD ASS TOO.


End file.
